


Let's Just Take It Slow

by professor_hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Coming early, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Inexperienced Eggsy, Kissing, Understanding Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt Fill- Eggsy is inexperienced, which Harry knows from intel, but Eggsy tries to act experienced to please Harry. Harry helps control the situation without bringing up Eggsy's lack of experience and embarrassing the younger man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Just Take It Slow

Harry knew that Eggsy had little to practically no experience when it came to sex, yet here he was in Harry’s lap, grinding down into Harry’s cock and kissing him like a pro, using the perfect amount of tongue and teeth.

There was always the possibility that Harry’s information had been wrong, Harry thought for a moment before dismissing the thought. Kingsman was extremely thorough when collecting information on their agents.

Harry hated to imagine that Eggsy was trying to impress him, try to pretend he was experienced for Harry’s pleasure.

“Eggsy, my dear boy, slow down for a moment,” Harry managed when Eggsy had slid out of his lap and between his thighs, kneeling on the floor, clearly intent on moving things along.

Eggsy looked up in confusion, a hint of rejection and worry flashing through his eyes. Harry reached up and stroked his thumb over Eggsy’s cheekbone in an effort to calm the younger man, reassure him that everything was fine.

“I just want to make sure that this is what you want, my love. We don’t have to rush things.”

Eggsy turned his head, kissing Harry’s palm softly.

“I want this, ‘arry, I really do. I just-”

For a moment, Harry thought Eggsy was going to come forward and tell Harry of his inexperience, but Harry also knew his boy was too proud, too worried to expose his insecurities so easily.

“Just don’t know how you like it, bruv.”

Harry smiled, standing and holding out a hand for Eggsy, pulling the younger man to his feet.

“Come with me and I’ll show you.”  
\--

Harry led Eggsy to his bedroom, gently gesturing for the younger man to sit. When Eggsy sat on the bed, Harry began to slowly undress him, taking the time to kiss and explore each inch of Eggsy’s newly exposed flesh. Even if Eggsy didn’t want to tell Harry this was new for him, Harry wanted to make it amazing for his protégé-turned-lover.

By the time Harry had Eggsy fulled stripped naked and stretched out across his bed, Eggsy was trembling and hard, pre-come leaking in pearly drops from the head of his cock.

With a sure but gentle grip, Harry began to stroke Eggsy, sucking a mark into the pale, smooth skin of the younger man’s hip. Eggsy’s hands found Harry’s hair, tugging almost cautiously, just on the side of too gentle for Harry’s taste.

“Oh, ‘arry, fuck me. So good, but...I...ah, fuck!” 

With a moan, Eggsy came, pulsing over Harry’s fist and his own stomach in thick spurts. The moment his orgasm had finished, Eggsy was apologizing to the older man, face red with embarrassment.

Harry was quick to soothe Eggsy’s worries, taking Eggsy into his arms and holding him close, peppering kisses over Eggsy’s cheeks and lips.

“My love, I love seeing you come for me, because of me,” Harry whispered, hands sliding up and down the naked expanse of Eggsy’s back.   
“Don’t ever apologize for that, do you hear me?”

Eggsy nodded, smiling shyly, and Harry grinned.

“Good boy. Now, let’s see how many times I can make that happen, shall we?”


End file.
